The Switcharoo
by Inuyashafan4ever822
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome switch bodys gee what are they going to do read and find out
1. The switch demon

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the charaters they belong to Rumiko Takahashi**

"You are so selfish I told you I had to take my tests at school" yelled Kagome.

"Yeah but I wanted to look for more shards" yelled Inuyasha.

"That's all you care about, what about my education" Kagome yelled losing her patience.

"Feh who cares" said Inuyasha.

"I care you idiot it's important to me" yelled Kagome.

"Oh that's right the world revolves around you your life is perfect" yelled Inuyasha.

"My life is so not perfect you would never survive in my shoes" Kagome yelled now very annoyed with the idiot half-demon.

"Same here you would never survive a second, in my shoes" yelled Inuyasha.

(Pop)

A cute little demon popped out of nowhere.

"Who the hell are you" asked Inuyasha.

I am the switch demon" said the demon.

"Now is not really a good time" said Inuyasha.

"I have been watching you two for days clearly you don't understand each other" said the demon.

"What" asked Inuyasha?

" Two different people constantly fighting let it be in each others shoes until each finds a true similarity in themselves" with that another small pop and the demon was gone.

"What was that all about" said Inuyasha.

"Who knows" answered Kagome.

"Kagome, Inuyasha dinner" called Sango.

"Hey I smell ramen" said Inuyasha and with that he was off. When dinner was over the others filled Kagome in on the events that occurred when she was gone. They all had fun laughing and enjoying themselves. The demons words were forgotten by Kagome and Inuyasha. The night finally ended when Keade put her foot down and said it was late and for everyone to go to bed.

_Hey I know this chapter was short bu the others will be better and longer I promise I almost have the chapter done already so it will be up soon see ya_

_Inuyashafan4ever822_


	2. The Next Morning

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the characters Rumiko Takahashi does although this story is mine.**

The next morning Inuyasha awoke. Sun shining, birds chirping, he did not want to wake up not just yet. He opened his eyes. When he looked around he was not where he fell asleep last night. Another thing why was he in Kagome's sleeping bag. All of a sudden it hit him raven hair he was in Kagome's body. He looked over to his spot. There he saw himself.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Inuyasha screamed. Everyone awoke to the sound of Kagome screaming.

"Kagome what's wrong" yelled Sango in panic.

"I'm not Kagome" yelled Inuyasha.

"Oh Kami" yelled Kagome. Kagome looked over at her body.

"I'm dreaming" cried Inuyasha. The others were confused what was going on why were Kagome and Inuyasha acting so strange.

"What the hell happened to us" said Inuyasha.

"I don't know something weird" said Kagome.

"Are you guys okay" asked Miroku.

"What does it look like I'm okay I'm in Kagome's body" snapped Inuyasha.

"Yeah I'm in Inuyasha's body" said Kagome who seemed calm but was silently panicking. Everyone looked at Keade.

"I do not know what is going on" said Keade.

"Wait Inuyasha what about that demon what it said yesterday" said Kagome.

"What demon did it have a name' asked Keade.

"Yeah it said it was the switch demon" answered Kagome.

"Hmmmmmmm" said Keade.

"Yeah it started chanting something about shoes and a similarity" said Inuyasha.

"No no it said in each others shoe till we find a true similarity in ourselves" corrected Kagome.

"Whatever I'm not spending one more second in Kagome's body" complained Inuyasha.

"This is so cool I can see everything hear everything Inuyasha you are so lucky" said Kagome. Sango noticed that Inuyasha was moving around an awful lot, Miroku noticed too.

"What's the matter Inuyasha got ants in your pants" said Miroku in a sarcastic voice.

"Um ah no I um I um I have to go to the bathroom" said Inuyasha blushing.

"Oh no way you are not that would be to wrong" Kagome yelled panicking because she also had to go to the bathroom.

"What are we going to do here" said Sango.

"Yeah hurry and decide I really got to go" whined Inuyasha.

"It will be really easy for Inuyasha to go to the bathroom he just can close his eyes but Kagome on the other hand it's going to be different" said Sango.

"Oh this is not happening" said Kagome her face turning scarlet.

"Keade can't you turn us back" whined Inuyasha.

"I'm afraid I can't" sighed Keade.

"I really need to go to the bathroom" cried Inuyasha.

"Okay here's what we will do we will aw never mind they won't work I forgot about Kagome" said Miroku.

"Wait I have an idea you guys might not like it but it's all we got, Miroku will go with the real Kagome and I will go with the real Inuyasha and we will help them get through this task" said Sango.

"Yeah that will have to work let's go Sango" said Inuyasha as he dragged Sango out of the hut.

"Sango make sure his eyes stay shut" yell Kagome.

"Are you ready Kagome" asked Miroku.

"Yes I suppose this is going to scar me for life" mumbled Kagome as she walked out of the hut Miroku in tow.

_TBC… Oh this totally suck I ended the chapter but this is where it ends but since I love you guys I am putting up a chapter right after this one your welcome_

_Love ya all _

_Inuyashafan4ever822_


	3. Lunch Time

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the characters Rumiko Takahashi does but I own this story.**

"I never want to do that again I hope we get switched back soon" said Kagome.

"Yeah hey what's for breakfast' asked Inuyasha.

"The frosted fruit pastry that Kagome brought" answered Miroku.

"You mean pop tarts" corrected Kagome. "Yeah those" said Miroku.

"Give me one" ordered Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha be polite you're ruining my image" scolded Kagome.

"I will do as I damn well please bitch" said Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha SIT" yelled Kagome, nothing happened.

"Ha ha in you face I'm not wearing the beads anymore" laughed Inuyasha.

"Huh so your point is" said Kagome.

"Wait you have the beads now so SIT SIT SIT" yelled Inuyasha.

"Ahhhhh" screamed Kagome. Her face, hitting the ground. When the spell finally wore off she stayed on the ground, she did not want them to see her cry. Inuyasha couldn't smell her tears but when she stayed put on the ground he started to worry.

"Kagome are you all right" asked Inuyasha. Kagome said nothing "Kagome please say something I'm sorry" said Inuyasha in a concerned voice. Kagome looked up her face wet with tears.

"Does it always hurt like that" asked Kagome quietly.

"Sometimes but I'm used to the pain it doesn't hurt me much" said Inuyasha.

"Now I know what it feels like" said Kagome. At that moment Sesshoumaru walked into the hut.

"What are you doing here" said Inuyasha (again remember he is in Kagome's body).

"Is it not okay for a brother to visit his family human" growled Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha was about to respond when Sesshoumaru turned his attention to Kagome.

"Inuyasha why are you crying, I told you that hanging around that human would make you weak" said Sesshoumaru.

"Hey that's not true" yelled Kagome.

"Another thing Inuyasha your scent has changed" said Sesshoumaru.

"That's not Inuyasha I'm Inuyasha that's Kagome" said Inuyasha pointing at his body.

"What are you talking about girl" said Sesshoumaru.

"I'm saying we have switched bodies" said Inuyasha.

"Why would you want to be in that weakling's body" asked Sesshoumaru.

"Hey I'm not weak" shouted Kagome.

"Look arguing is not going to solve this" said Sango.

"Now what did this demon say" asked Keade.

"It said in each others shoes till we find a true similarity in ourselves" said Kagome.

"I have heard of this switch demon before, it goes around trying to make peoples lives better by switching their bodies until they can find some thing they have in common" said Keade.

"So we are stuck like this isn't it obvious that Kagome and I don't have anything in common" said Inuyasha.

"Yeah we are totally different Inuyasha's rude and I'm not he's selfish and I'm not" said Kagome but was cut off by Inuyasha.

"I am not those are all the things you are" shouted Inuyasha.

"NO" shouted Kagome.

"YES" yelled Inuyasha.

"NO" yelled Kagome.

"YES" yelled Inuyasha. This continued for a while before Sesshoumaru had enough.

"SHUT UP" yelled Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha and Kagome both stopped shouting at each other.

"Can't you see this is the reason that you both are in this mess" said Sesshoumaru.

Kagome and Inuyasha looked at each other then back at Sesshoumaru. "Now what do you have in common" finished Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha and Kagome looked at each other again thinking to themselves.

They both thought of one thing but neither one of them wanted to admit their feelings for each other.

"We don't have anything in common" said Inuyasha.

"I can't think of any" said Kagome.

"The demon must have seen a similarity otherwise it never would have set the reversal spell as a similarity you didn't have one" said Keade.

"But I told you we don't have a similarity" said Inuyasha.

"You must otherwise the demon would not have made" started Keade but was cut off by Inuyasha.

"Yeah we know you told us already" snapped Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha there's no need to be rude we are all just as frustrated as you are" said Kagome.

"They have no idea how we feel how about they try switching bodies Sesshoumaru, Keade and Miroku, Sango" said Inuyasha.

"I would love too" said Miroku.

"Pervert" yelled Sango as she beat him in the head.

"So Kagome did you bring back more Ramen" said Inuyasha changing the subject.

"Yeah I did" said Kagome.

"Good go make some now" ordered Inuyasha.

"Go make some yourself" snapped Kagome.

"No I don't know how" said Inuyasha.

"Then fine I will make it you don't have to be so rude" said Kagome as she walked over to her bag and got out the ramen and started to make it.

"Hey am I just going to loaf around in your pajamas all day it's already noon" Inuyasha said to Kagome.

"Well you are not changing without me" said Kagome.

"Why" asked Inuyasha.

"There is no way you are looking at or touching my body" said Kagome.

"Oh" said Inuyasha his face turning slightly red. "Yeah you touched me remember so now we are even" said Inuyasha. Kagome was silent but her face turned crimson as she remembered the bathroom situation that morning.

"So you admit that you want to see Kagome with no clothes on" said Miroku.

"No that's not what I'm saying monk" snarled Inuyasha.

"But you said" started Miroku.

"I know just forget it I don't want to loaf around in pajamas all day" said Inuyasha.

"You will have to wait till after lunch then I will help you get dressed" said Kagome.

"Fine whatever" mumbled Inuyasha.

"Lunch is almost ready" said Kagome.

"Inuyasha why do you have to be so rude" asked Sango.

"I'm not rude" complained Inuyasha.

"Let's not argue" said Sesshoumaru.

"Oh Sesshoumaru I forgot you were here I guess I better add more ramen then" said Kagome.

"What is this ramen" asked Sesshoumaru.

"What he's not eating here" whined Inuyasha.

"Shut up Inuyasha, it's flavored noodles Sesshoumaru" said Kagome. Inuyasha was about to say the magic word but then thought of how much it hurt Kagome, he never wanted her to be in pain like that again so he kept his trap shut.

"Lunch will be a few minutes longer I just added more ramen so we have to wait for this batch to cook okay" said Kagome. Everyone nodded.

(Few minutes later)

"Okay lunch is ready everyone come and get there bowls" said Kagome. Everyone got up and got there bowls Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru had the biggest even though Inuyasha protested he finally gave in when Kagome told him she could take it away because how much he eats will go straight to her thighs.

"This is very good um girl" said Sesshoumaru.

"You knew my name is Kagome right" said Kagome.

"Oh yeah right I knew that" said Sesshoumaru and continued eating.

"Okay I'm done let's go get dressed" said Inuyasha standing up.

"Wait Inuyasha I'm not done yet" said Kagome.

"But I want to go now" whined Inuyasha.

"Yeah your gonna have to wait" said Kagome. Inuyasha sat down and sulked until Kagome was done.

"Inuyasha you are so stubborn" said Sesshoumaru.

"Can it Sesshoumaru" snapped Inuyasha.

"Okay Inuyasha I'm done" said Kagome.

"Good let's go" said Inuyasha.

"Wait I need to get my bag" said Kagome.

"Let's go" complained Inuyasha.

"Alright I'm coming bye guys I will be back in a minute" said Kagome as she walked out of the hut, and into the other hut that Inuyasha built for her to change in.

"Took you long enough" said Inuyasha. Kagome put her bag down and started taking stuff out, Inuyasha watched. She tossed out pants, skirts, shirts, underpants, and bras.

The bra caught Inuyasha's attention he picked up the size B cup bra.

"Kagome what's this, I this to keep my ears warm" said Inuyasha putting them on his ears and doing the clasp under his chin. Kagome looked up at Inuyasha instantly she turned bright red.

"No um we'll get to that later now you have to because your eyes are gonna be closed now shut them" said Kagome. Inuyasha shut them.

"Alright hurry" said Inuyasha.

"Okay take off my shirt" said Kagome. Inuyasha did. "Now my pants" Inuyasha tried but couldn't

"I can't unto your tie" complained Inuyasha. Kagome undid the tie Inuyasha who was in a rush yanked down the pants during that time he lost his balance and fell over backwards puling Kagome down on top of him. Being startled Inuyasha opened his eyes (note he is in Kagome's body with no shirt on) which landed on the sight of Kagome's breasts.

_Okay that's it tbc how will Kagome react also people I'm on writers block so I need help the sooner I get an Idea the faster the next chap will go up_

_Inuyashafan4ever822_


	4. Study time

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any characters however I do own this story**

_Here you go guys I'm so sorry for the long wait this chapter isn't much but I don't know you might like it so review and tell me what you think the next chapter will be better_

"Inuyasha close your eyes close your eyes" screamed Kagome. She put her hands over his eyes.

"Oi Kagome they are closed" yelled Inuyasha. Kagome removed her hands.

"Okay let's finish getting you dressed" said Kagome. When they were done they walked back into the hut their faces still red.

"You couldn't resist could you" said Miroku.

"What are you talking about monk" asked Inuyasha.

"We all heard Inuyasha we all heard Kagome scream for you to shut your eyes" said Miroku.

"That's not what happened" said Kagome.

"Then what happened" asked Miroku.

"None of your damn business monk" snapped Inuyasha.

"Fine whatever" said Miroku.

"Oh shoot I forgot" said Kagome.

"Forgot what" asked Inuyasha.

"I have a test tomorrow" answered Kagome.

"Oh that's too bad your gonna have to miss it" said Inuyasha.

"I can't it is my English final it's important" said Kagome.

"Well I'm not gonna take your tests for you, in case you haven't noticed I don't know anything about English" said Inuyasha.

"Well I could teach you the basics" said Kagome.

"Like what" asked Inuyasha?

"Like nouns, verbs, adjectives, and pronouns it will be easy" said Kagome.

"No I don't want to take any test" said Inuyasha.

"Please Inuyasha I will bring you 20 bags of ramen" said Kagome.

"Okay fine I will but only for the ramen" said Inuyasha.

"Thank you Inuyasha you're the best" said Kagome she went to get her books out of her bag.

"What did you just say" asked Inuyasha.

"I said you were the best" answered Kagome.

"Oh" said Inuyasha, he had though she had said breast. Ever since that incident after lunch he could not get that image out of his head. He was supposed to hate Kagome but how could he when that image never left his mind, he only longed for Kagome more, her body its slender shape he now knew why the monk though of such things. Inuyasha was so busy daydreaming that he didn't realize Kagome standing in front of him.

"Hello earth to Inuyasha hello" said Kagome.

"What" asked Inuyasha, he snapped out of his daydream?

"I asked if you were ready" asked Kagome.

"Oh yeah I am" said Inuyasha, he sat down.

"Okay a noun is a person, place, or thing for example the God tree is a noun because it has a name and it is a thing" said Kagome.

"So my Tetsusaiga is a noun because it is a thing right" asked Inuyasha.

"Yeah that's right good Inuyasha" said Kagome.

"Yeah this English stuff is easy" said Inuyasha.

"Okay now onto verbs, a verb is an action word like running, jumping understand" asked Kagome.

"Yeah like fighting that's a verb" said Inuyasha.

"Yes you're right now an adjective is to describe something like fluffy pillow" said Kagome.

"Like beautiful... flower" said Inuyasha.

"Yes that's right you're doing great" said Kagome.

"Yeah I'm so good" cheered Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha I don't know how you do it I'm very confused" said Miroku.

"That's because half demons are so much smarter than humans don't ya know I'm done, I'm ready for the test" boasted Inuyasha.

"Oh no you're not just yet" said Kagome.

"What do you mean" asked Inuyasha.

"I mean I want you to do this exercise in my book on this piece of paper then we will talk about me" answered Kagome.

"Why do we have to talk about you" asked Inuyasha.

"Because on the test they will ask you to write an essay about a topic although I don't know what it is but you need to know about me so you at least have an idea what to write about" said Kagome.

"Oh right can we take a break I'm tired of sitting" said Inuyasha.

"Yeah okay you wouldn't survive in school we sit and listen to teacher talk for 8 hours (I have no idea how school works in Japan is I'm just gonna go by my school time)" said Kagome.

"Wow no I would go insane I'm gonna go for a walk I'll be back in 10 minutes" said Inuyasha.

"Don't go too far" called Kagome.

"Are you really in school that long" asked Sesshoumaru.

"Yeah sometimes it is boring" answered Kagome.

"Oh" said Sesshoumaru.

"Are any of you guy hungry" asked Kagome.

"Yeah" said everyone in unison. Kagome walked over to her bag and got out 6 bags of fruit snacks and tossed one to everyone and kept 2 for herself and Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru opened his bag and peered in.

"What are these things" asked Sesshoumaru.

"They are fruit snacks there good try one" said Miroku.

"Okay" said Sesshoumaru, he popped one in his mouth and chewed.

"So are they good" asked Kagome.

"Yeah they are your time has some really weird food weird but good" said Sesshoumaru.

"Okay I'm back hey what are you eating I want one" complained Inuyasha.

"Here I got one for you too" Kagome said tossing the bag at Inuyasha.

"Oh sweet" said Inuyasha, he opened the bag and devoured them all in one bite (there are only like 5 in a bag anyway so don't freak out).

"Inuyasha your such a pig" said Kagome.

"What I'm hungry" said Inuyasha.

"Yeah well you don't have to inhale it like that" said Kagome.

"Oh well sorry" said Inuyasha.

"Let's get back to work come and sit down" said Kagome.

"Yeah okay lets get this over with" sighed Inuyasha.

"Okay here is my textbook read these sentences and determine of they are nouns, verbs, adjectives and so on and so forth understand" asked Kagome.

"Yeah I understand" said Inuyasha.

"Alright tell me when you're done" said Kagome.

A few minutes passed before Inuyasha finished.

"I'm finished" said Inuyasha.

"Alright let me correct it" said Kagome. Inuyasha handed the paper to Kagome and she corrected the paper.

"So is it good" asked Inuyasha.

"No it's more than good Inuyasha you got a 15 out 15 questions right that's a 100 you just got the highest you can get you got none wrong" cheered Kagome.

"Wow that's really good I told you I was smart" said Inuyasha.

"Now you need to find out about me" said Kagome.

"Okay this isn't gonna take long is it" asked Inuyasha.

"No not really" answered Kagome.

"Good" said Inuyasha. Kagome spent the next hour telling Inuyasha all the information she thought was necessary to writing a paper. Who she admired, the happiest time in her life and a lot more. Inuyasha was growing a bit bored after a while. Although he had to admit some of it was pretty interesting but finally he had enough and so did everyone else.

"Ah Kagome are we done yet I think I know everything there is to know like you said I only need to write 3 paragraph well I have enough information to write a whole book about you" said Inuyasha.

"Yes I do agree with Inuyasha, Kagome maybe it is time to stop I think Inuyasha will do just fine on the test" said Sango, everyone nodded in agreement.

"Sorry I tend to go into to much detail" said Kagome.

"That's okay" said Sango.

"Hey I brought cards anyone want to play old maid" asked Kagome.

"Oh yeah I'm so good at that game" said Miroku.

"Yeah rub it in some more why don't you" said Inuyasha.

"Sesshoumaru are you gonna play" asked Kagome.

"No I must get back to Rin I have a lot of things to do I have stalled to long I must go thank you for the food and brother good luck on that test tomorrow till we meet again" said Sesshoumaru. He then turned and walked out of the hut. Inuyasha started to follow.

"Inuyasha where are you going" asked Kagome.

"I just have to have a word with Sesshoumaru go ahead and start without me I'll be back" said Inuyasha. Kagome just shrugged her shoulders and went to go start the game.

"Sesshoumaru wait" called Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru stopped.

"What is it Inuyasha" asked Sesshoumaru.

"Alright why are you acting like this? Snapped Inuyasha.

"Like what" asked Sesshoumaru?

"You know what like a cocky jerk in other words why are you being so kind" asked Inuyasha.

"I feel sorry for you I mean for being in that weakling's body is pretty bad if you ask me" said Sesshoumaru.

"Kagome is not weak she is actually really strong" said Inuyasha.

"Oh so now you're defending the human now I see what's going on here" sneered Sesshoumaru.

"What I don't understand what is going on here" asked Inuyasha.

"It is obvious to anyone you have feelings for the girl" said Sesshoumaru.

"Kagome" said Inuyasha.

"What was that "asked Sesshoumaru.

Her name is Kagome" said Inuyasha.

"Whatever Kagome then you love her don't you" said Sesshoumaru.

"That's none of you business what about Rin and you" said Inuyasha

"You leave her out of this "yelled Sesshoumaru.

"Then leave Kagome out of this" yelled Inuyasha back at Sesshoumaru

"Whatever I have stalled to long I must go "said Sesshoumaru and with that he turn and walked away. Inuyasha growled to himself having his secret revealed to his brother of all people. Inuyasha started to walk back to the hut, when he got there everyone was in a circle playing old maid including Keade.

"So who is winning" asked Inuyasha. Kagome looked up at Inuyasha

"Keade is winning did you have a nice chat with your brother no violence I hope" said Kagome.

"It was alright do I smell ramen" asked Inuyasha.

"Yeah there is some over there we already ate the rest so for you" said Kagome.

"Aw thanks I'm gonna go over and look over your book for the test tomorrow" said Inuyasha.

"Yeah okay try not to get any on the book" said Kagome

"Okay I will try" said Inuyasha. Kagome went back to playing cards. Inuyasha after a while asleep and Keade won a couple of more games of old maid finally everyone agreed that it was time for bed. So Kagome put the cards away and looked over at Inuyasha. He had finished his ramen and was asleep with the book on his chest. Kagome walked over to Inuyasha and took the book then covered him with a blanket. Everyone was already in bed so she walked over to the fire added another log and got in her sleeping bag and let slumber overcome her.

_Hey guys I want 45 reviews okay tell me what you think so review away please_


	5. Author Note

Hey guys I am so sorry about the long wait but my grandma is dieing and well I am under a lot of stress as some of you can imagine I am working as hard as I can


End file.
